Garden of Hearts
by Carlazard
Summary: Lucy invites Levy over to read her book, but there's a turn of events when Levy reads something she wasn't supposed to. My first attempt at writing something like this, so let me know what you think? c: Rated M. R&R. Yuri. Levy x Lucy. One-shot.


"Lu-chaaan." Levy sang as she knocked on the door of Lucy's apartment. The pain in the arse dragon slayers and their little kittens had been sent on a mission and Lucy's apartment was finally Natsu and Happy free. Not that Lucy minded having them over, but it was nice to have girl time.

She opened the door to her little, blue-haired friend dressed in her usual orange dress. _That dress is just so cute_, Lucy thought as she let her friend in. Now that Lucy knew Natsu wouldn't be anywhere around she thought it would be a good time to let Levy read her book. Alright, so it wasn't finished and Lucy knew it was far from perfect but Levy is by far the greatest language mage in all of Fiore and Lucy's best friend, so she thought the feedback would be useful.

"Hey Levy."

"Hello!" Levy smiled. "Lu-chan, I'm so excited you're finally letting me read your book!"

"Haha, I figured I could use the feedback." Lucy offered as she poured her friend a drink.

Levy was sat on her knees on Lucy's bed, bouncing up and down. "Aw, c'mon Lu-chan. Stop the cruelty. Give it to me now."

Lucys face turned a soft shade of crimson. Lucky for her, she was still facing the other way. _Gosh, is Levy actually so innocent that she really doesn't realise when she's being so suggestive?_

"Lu-chaan." Levy sang in her usually cute manner. "I'm getting impatient."

Lucy laughed nervously handing Levy her drink. "I'll get it now" She said taking the key from a little trinket box on her bedside table and unlocking the draw. She rummaged through masses of paper before pulling out a small booklet and tossing it to Levy. She locked the draw back up and put the key back in the box. By the time she turned around, the blue haired girl was already wearing her reading glasses and just about to start reading. "Okay." Lucy piped up. "Do you mind if I take a shower while you read that? You know... otherwise I'll just be sat around awkwardly waiting to hear what you think." She laughed nervously.

"Sure." Levy said, engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't notice Lucy acting out of place.

Lucy made her way to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She leaned against the door in relief. _That girl said the most suggestive phrases, in the sexiest, innocent way. No wonder Jet and Droy run after her like little puppies. _

Levy quickly finished reading Lucy's book with the help of her reading glasses. She walked over and knocked on the bathroom door to let Lucy know she was done, she couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

"Lucy, I finished reading. Are you done yet?"

"Uh.. O-okay! I'll be out in a bit."

The only thing is that Levy, despite how sweet she comes across, is a very impatient and nosey girl. After watching Lucy lock her draw, she couldn't help but wonder what all those other peices of paper were. She walked back over to the draw, removed the key from the box and did as Lucy did, opening the draw and returning the key to the box.

She sat there, sifting through papers. It all just seemed like drafts and ideas for her book until she came across a small, blue notebook. Not seeing the harm, Levy peaked inside.

Inside this little, blue notebook hid a secret of Lucy's that no one knew about... until now. "Well, Lu-chan can write very well..." She said tilting her head to the side, a blush rising to her cheeks.

She quickly put everything back in the draw before locking it and waiting_ patiently _on Lucy's bed.

A few moments later, Lucy finally came out of the bathroom. Levy was trying her best not to think about the naughty things she had just read, but seeing Lu-chan there in nothing but a towel. Wet hair sending droplets down her figure the way Levy wanted to run her hands down her body. _Levy, no. That's your best friend she doesn't want that... _

"Hey Levy" she grinned. "Soooo... What did you think?" She questioned sitting herself down next to the blue haired girl, who was becoming a little flustered at the thoughts she was having of her friend.

"I-I think..."

"Oh, gosh... You didn't like it, did you?"

"No! I did." She defended, thoughts of the little notebook coming back to her. "I actually... really liked it." She blushed.

"Really?" Lucy beamed.

"Y-yeah.. In fact, you're a really good writer L-Lu-chan" she began. "You really know how to make your reader feel what the characters feel..."

"Really?!" Lucy repeated.

"Yeah, especially the.. stories in th-that little blue notebook of yours.."

Lucy blushed furiously. "Blue notebook?" She questioned, laughing. _She couldn't mean... "Levy, I can explain... Wait!" She yelled. "You shouldn't have been in that drawer going through my stuff!"_

"Lu-chan.." Levy began, shyly quoting part of what she had just read from Lucy's notebook. "M-maybe I was wrong. Levy is v-very sorry. She will accept her p-p.. punishment."

Lucy's chest flushed as red as her cheeks with embarrassment. "Levy... a-are you suggest we..."

The shy blue haired girl simply nodded, looking up at Lucy, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

Lucy took this as her invitation to take the lead. She moved in towards the petite girl, tucking her hair behind her ear and lifting up her chin. Their hearts were already racing from the littlest touch, Levy's cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink.

Lucy's lips made contact with Levy's, sending a shiver down her spine. The moment their lips met, Lucy was overcome with desire. All she wanted to do now was devour the pretty little bluenette.

The blonde licked her lip, causing the smaller girl to part her lips, granting her access. She slipped her tongue in to Levy's mouth, running her hand up her thigh. The other girl moaned and Lucy took that as a sign to continue.

She pushed Levy's dress up past her thighs so it was sitting around her stomach. Levy never realised how soft Lucy's hands were before until they were brushing past the curves on her petite frame. Lucy's hands continued to brush against her body as she removed Levy's dress completely, each time causing Levy's breathing to speed up and make her heart race twice as fast.

"Lu-chan.." Levy attempted to speak between heavy breaths. "M-may I.. remove.. your towel?"

Lucy smirked, taking Levy's hand in her own and wrapping her dainty fingers around the edge of the towel, she then moved back in towards Levy, kissing her neck. She ran her tongue up her neck until she reached Levy's ear and whispered: "Go on then."

Levy nervously pulled back the towel, until it fell from the curves of Lucy's body. Sure Levy had seen Lucy naked before, they bathed together all the time. But this, this was different. Just how had they got in to this position? For the first time, Levy looked at Lucy with a lustful eye which caused her cheeks to flush pink once again.

Lucy leaned in to Levy again, kissing her passionately wrapping her arms around her waist, trailing her fingers up Levy's back causing her to shudder and bite the blonde girls lip. This sent a rush throughout Lucy's body and she gave up on being patient.

Lucy unhooked Levy's bra and pulled it off exposing the blue-haired girls chest. Lucy couldn't hold back any more. She pushed Levy back on the bed and straddled her hips. Lucy was dying to please Levy and make her call out her name and she began doing just that.

She leaned in, pressing her large breasts against levy's, watching the girl gasp at the contact. Not wasting any more time she began kissing Levy's neck. Kissing, sucking and biting the same spot determined to leave her mark. Levy was already tilting her head back in pleasure as Lucy began placing little kisses down her chest.

She lifted her hand up to one of Levy's breasts, running her tongue up the other and back down to her nipple. She took it in to her mouth and began sucking and nibbling, getting off on the fact the Levy was panting heavily because of her.

But Lucy wasn't satisfied with just that, she wanted to hear her. She brought her knee between the younger girls legs, rubbing against her crotch. Levy out out a little moan and Lucy was satisfied enough to continue.

She slipped her hand in to Levy's pants, causing her to let out a little gasp. Lucy smirked at the fact that Levy was already wet but the blue-haired girl didn't notice. She had her head tipped back and was bucking her hips, pushing harder against Lucy's digits, moaning in pleasure. But the blonde wasn't done there.

She slipped her hands back out of Levy's pants, pulling them down and off. She began kissing down her torso again. She moved her legs further apart, placing little kisses all the way up her thigh. Levy shuddered with excitement, Lucy was driving her crazy.

Lucy ran her tongue just in the right place and Levy bucked her hips, moaning the one thing Lucy wanted to hear: "Ahh! Lu-chan!"

That was enough to make Lucy satisfied as she dipped her tongue in to Levy, doing everything she could to please the younger girl. Her fingers hitting that one spot, causing Levy's heart rate to pound through the roof, her body turning in to a hot mess, shuddering as she orgasmed at the hands of her best friend, Lu-chan.

Lucy moved up, so she was once again face to face with Levy. She kissed her again, lips locking for a moment before falling down next to her. She took her friends hand in hers.

"Maybe you should come over to read my stories more often."

**A/N~ Ehhh, okay. So that's the first yuri lemon I have ever written in my life. I tried. Since it's my first, feedback would really be appreciated. Tell me what you liked? If you liked it - r&r. Any constructive criticism would be good too c:**


End file.
